


tender meetings

by wolfofwinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Draco, Can you tell I love the Blacks?, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Pre-Hogwarts, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfofwinterfell/pseuds/wolfofwinterfell
Summary: Bellatrix is eager to meet her newborn nephew.Narcissa is a proud new mom.Little fic with fluffy feelings and no Death Eater fun.





	tender meetings

"You're positive you want to do this?"

His voice was soft, but Narcissa could tell it was more from nerves than anything else. It was the only way he could keep his words from betraying him, but she was his wife. She knew his secrets.

"I wouldn't still be insisting on it if I weren't. I thought about it long enough, and I don't want them to meet when she's come home gloating after a raid. She needs to see him sooner than that, calmer than that. Don't you agree?"

"Well…yes." He'd hesitated in his answer. "I just keep hoping you'll change your mind."

Narcissa leaned forward in the bed, using her free hand to seek out his. Gently, she gave it a squeeze. "She's my sister."

"She hates me."

"Nonsense, and you know it."

"It is not, and _you_ know it. How often does she berate me? How often does she go on about how my lack of devotion to the cause is sickening, and in front of everyone?" He looked his wife in the eyes, hoping to see any sign he was successfully persuading her that this whole meeting was a bad idea, but he was disappointed. "She doesn't even like children."

She laughed. "Well, that's because she doesn't want them. She's been excited about ours. I promise you, Lucius… Bella and I love each other. Just give us a little while to be alone."

"Alright." He finally squeezed her hand back, and as he rose from his spot at the edge the bed, he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'll go wait for her downstairs. I want to make sure she hasn't brought anything dangerous with her before she comes up."

..........

"Your watch dog was most determined before letting me near you. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was afraid I'd bite." Bella's tone betrayed her amusement as she entered the room, her eyes bright. She wouldn't admit it to most people, but she had been anticipating the announcement of her nephew's birth for days.

Narcissa stood, vacating the rocking chair she'd moved into when Lucius went downstairs, and adjusted her robes as her sister came closer. "He needs an award for his valour, perhaps?"

Bella grinned. "On occasion."

They both laughed softly. It was easy to do together, on a good day such as this one.

"Well, come on with it. Come see my son." She loved the thrill she got from saying that, the way her heart swelled.

Bella started across the room to the crib, going to it's side while her sister stood at the head. Both rested their arms across the smooth, brown railing as they gazed down at the infant inside it. The boy was sound asleep, his face calm with the peacefulness only a newborn can have. Years from his Hogwarts sorting, he was already surrounded by emerald and silver. The snake emblazoned blanket he'd begin to use in a few more months was draped over the back of the rocking chair.

"He's got more Malfoy features than Black." Bella looked over at her sister, her usually manic expression gone. She looked more relaxed than Narcissa had seen her since they were teenagers at Hogwarts. "But then, you've the blonde hair too."

"No dark, dominant genes for him I suppose." The younger sister smiled softly and went to the other side of the crib. There, she could look directly at Bella. "Would you like to hold him?"

Despite wanting to look indifferent, Bella's face lit up. A few moments later, after being shown how to hold him properly, she sat in the rocking chair and looked at his face in wonder. "I didn't realize that babies were so small. Are they all little, like him?"

Narcissa shrugged. "It all depends. He's about average, really."

"No, he's not average." Bella glanced up. "I'm no mystic, but he's not just average."

She looked back down at her nephew and after another long moment, pulled her right hand free to feel his hair. He stirred slightly but remained asleep, not bothered at all by her touch.

"Cissy, how are you? I should have been here to help you, but the Dark Lord –"

"I'm doing well." Narcissa held up her hand. "You have orders; it's perfectly alright. Besides, Severus was here, and you hardly have his talent with potions." She winked and then noticed her sister was blushing. "What's got you all red in the face, then?"

"Nothing." She paused for a beat. "Is it true that you don't sleep much, when you've got a baby?"

Narcissa leaned her hip against the empty crib. "Definitely. Between feeding him and changing him, I doubt I've had more than an hour's sleep at a time when I don't have a drought. Even at that, I don't know that I trust Lucius to do anything right. He tries but he needs more practice first."

Her sister snickered and then looked back to her arms so she'd have an excuse to not look at Narcissa when she spoke. "Severus says you've named him?"

"Draco."

"Draco." Bella brushed a finger across his pink cheeks. "Draco… A name fitting of a Black."

"And of an above average boy?"

Bella nodded and stood to hand him back over to his mother.

They were both quiet as Narcissa settled the still sleeping baby back in his crib, and looked over at her own bed. "Shall we?"

Side by side, they sat on the edge of the bed, both facing Draco.

"So… Severus?" Narcissa elbowed her sister.

Bella toyed with a loose strand of her hair, not bothering to hide her grin anymore. "Shagged him."

"Once?"

"More than that, dear sister."

"What about Rod?"

Bella fell back on the bed and laughed. "Just make sure Draco learns his curses from me, and I'll leave the relationship model to you and Lucius."

Narcissa smiled and took her sister's hand.


End file.
